Sukasuka Wiki:Manual of Style
Chapter Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is put. 1. Short Summary - A brief summary of the chapter 2. Long Summary - A more detailed summary of the episode. 3. Characters in Order of Appearance - The order in which the characters appear. 4. Navigation - Place Template:NavChapter in this area Episode Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is put. 1. Short Summary - A brief summary of the episode. 2. Long Summary - A more detailed summary of the episode. 4. Characters in Order of Appearance - The order in which the characters appear. 5. Gallery - Screenshots from the Episode. 6. Navigation - Place Template:NavEpisode in this area Character Pages Main - The beginning section where a general introduction is put. 1. Appearance - The character's appearance. 2. Personality - Information on the character's personality and traits. 3. History - The character's story before the current timeline. 4. Story - The role the character plays in the story. Use different section headings for the story arcs. 5. Powers and Abilities - The character's powers and notable abilities. When he/she has a special skill, use different section headings for natural abilities and Cursed Gear or Weapons. Also align images to the right as a lay-out rule. 6. Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (For style purposes, put a space after the *). Speculations, fan material or shallow comparison to other series do not belong here. 7. Quotes - Character quotes. Organized in the same way as Trivia. 8. References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. 9. Navigation - Place the Template:Character_infobox here. Writing Style *The article must be written in English US. *Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except the "History" section, this should be written in the past tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that terms like "in chapter" are not suitable. *Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. *This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Story" section, but also appearance, personality, abilities, ... should be referenced. When your write a piece of information, put from time to time a reference in between, like this: Sukasuka, page x. Most references are at the end of an paragraph or at the end of a sentence. Notes *If information is debatable, please take it to the comments before implementing. Category:Policy